


Initiative

by Sordsnboars



Series: Wank Week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Competitive sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sordsnboars/pseuds/Sordsnboars
Summary: Balthus gets worked up while he spars with Dimitri. The man is stunning in more ways than one.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Series: Wank Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859980
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> For FE3H Wank Week - Mutual masturbation prompt.

**WANK WEEK DAY 3: Mutual Masturbation / ~~Defilement~~**

Balthus knew it was his lucky day when he stepped onto the training grounds and saw Dimitri working on lance moves. That guy sure trained a lot. It did wonders for his physique; Balthus could see the definition of his muscles even through the plain white shirt he had on.

Come to think of it, this might be the first time Balthus has seen him out of armor at all. His usual armor added a lot of bulk, but he was pretty big even without it. He wasn’t as big as Balthus, but almost nobody was. His shoulders were really broad and he was compact in the middle. Yeah, he had a nice strong body.

The first time Balthus had invited Dimitri to brawl he thought it would be a quick win, but they’d fought for nearly half an hour and called it a draw. Dimitri’s brawling was clumsy, but his strength and stamina… He could probably give Holst a run for his money, if he worked on his brawling technique.

Even though that encounter had been a draw—barely—it had been exhilarating. Balthus didn’t often get a workout like that unless he was punching out demonic beasts. He didn’t normally have to go jerk off after a sparring session, but he did after that one. And he’d probably have to after this one.

“Hey Your Majesty!” Balthus called. Was that the right title? Whatever. “You up for a brawl?”

Dimitri jumped. He must have been focused on his forms. “Oh, Balthus. Yes, I’d like to fight you. I’ve been practicing my hand-to-hand. And please, call me Dimitri.”

“Can do, pal. Let’s go!”

Dimitri put his lance back on the rack as Balthus peeled his jacket off, leaving his chest bare. It was a warm day, no need to get his clothes all sweaty. Dimitri’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at the sight when he turned around, but that expression dropped off quickly as he got into stance.

The fight started at a brisk pace and intensified quickly. Balthus broke into a sweat quickly. Dimitri’s footwork had improved a lot, and even with practice swings Balthus could feel the force of Dimitri’s fists whooshing by him.

Balthus didn’t pull his punches—he didn’t get to be the King of Grappling by going easy on his opponents, even in a friendly spar. He didn’t expect the fight to be easy, or short—he’d made that mistake the first time he’d asked Dimitri to a practice match. He’d expected an easy win the first time, but he’d underestimated Dimitri. He’d thought Alliance nobles had been pretty tough—himself and Holst had set the gold standards—but the Faerghus nobles were something else.

Balthus felt sweat rolling down his neck. They hadn’t even been fighting that long, had they? Time sped up when he had a skilled partner, and Dimitri fit the bill. The determination on his face, the confidence in his swings, the way the top few buttons of his shirt had come undone and his muscles rippled… Yeah, even for a practice fight it was exhilarating. Maybe he was getting a little too excited.

Suddenly Balthus was all too aware of his own body, beyond his years of experience guiding his fists. He was… hard. Not even half mast, he had a full-blown erection. Just like that he lost his rhythm. He blocked one more blow from Dimitri—that was probably going to bruise later—and raised a hand to stop the match.

“Let’s call this a draw, pal,” Balthus breathed. “I think we’ve lapped the whole training hall already.”

Dimitri blinked, wiping sweat away from his eye. “I suppose we have. I think our last match was more vigorous than this one, though.”

Was that a dig? Normally a comment like that would send them right into a second round, but…

“You might be right, but I’ve had about all the _vigor_ I can handle right now,” Balthus said, and gestured vaguely down at himself.

“I see,” Dimitri said, his eye wide. “I don’t mean to be presumptuous, but did our practice round just now cause that?”

“Uh,” Balthus said, his neck flushing, “yeah, it did.” Guys didn’t usually cause such a reaction in him. Unless they were damn skilled, like Holst. Or Yuri. Or Dimitri. “Listen, not to be weird or anything, but you’re something else. Your prowess is stunning!”

“My prowess,” Dimitri repeated.

“Yeah, that’s what I said,” Balthus said. “Anyway, I gotta take care of this. You mind stepping out for a few minutes?”

“Take care of—” Dimitri blinked. “You’re going to relieve yourself _here_?”

“Was planning on it,” Balthus said. “This really won’t take long. I’m pretty worked up. Now, uh, if you don’t mind?”

“I can leave if you’d like,” Dimitri licked his bottom lip, “or I could stay.”

Balthus didn’t respond for several moments. Dimitri wasn’t sure if that was a yes or no.

“Y’mean like… you’ll stay here while I…”

“If you would like that. Uh, unless I’m mistaken.” Dimitri’s eye flicked down, then back up. “You did say you liked my prowess. And if I’m being completely honest, I’m similarly… afflicted.”

Now Balthus glanced down at Dimitri. Oh yeah, there’s a bulge. A nice sized one, too. No reason they can’t be a little competitive about this, too.

“Well alright! Whip it out, then. Let’s see who’s bigger.”

Dimitri chuckled at that, then untucked his shirt and started to unfasten his trousers. Balthus didn’t waste any time shucking off his own clothes.

Balthus was already rock hard, and from the looks of his cock Dimitri was almost there too. His old noble habits told him it was probably rude to stare directly at a king’s—prince’s?—dick, but hey, Dimitri had offered.

“You’re very proportionate,” Dimitri commented dryly, slowly stroking himself.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Balthus said. Dimitri was filling out now, and he was… pretty big. He watched Dimitri wrap a hand around himself. He might even be a little girthier than Balthus, but Balthus had him beat in length.

“Let’s make this a friendly little competition,” Balthus said as he cupped himself. “I bet I can get myself off first.”

“You did say you did not intend to take long,” Dimitri said, slightly breathless. Maybe not just from their match; he stroked himself faster now.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Balthus said, sinking to his knees, as Dimitri did the same. “This is gonna be quick anyway. Let’s see who can shoot the farthest. Loser has to clean up the mess.”

“Ah,” Dimitri let a quiet gasp slip. He rolled his hips up gently into his own fist. “In that case, I am confident in my ability.”

Dimitri’s eye was shut, and his lips were parted. Balthus took the opportunity to look him over as he stroked himself, one hand on his shaft and the other playing with his balls. He was good looking, that’s for sure, but his face was almost cute. Even with the eye patch. If he didn’t know how strong and capable the man was Balthus would almost think his broad shoulders and narrow waist were the result of the types of vanity training lots of nobles did. But no, the guy was just built and skilled. He wasn’t as jacked as Balthus himself, of course. Not many were. Maybe Raphael, or that Dedue guy; Balthus would have to try and rope him into a spar sometime.

“I’m—I’m getting close,” Dimitri moaned.

“That was fast,” Balthus said, although he was just as close himself. The idea of getting to watch Dimitri come sent a spark of lust blazing through him. “I think I’m closer, though—”

A few more strokes, a hand on one nipple, and his hips jerked in just the right way and Balthus came—his abs clenched and his balls jumped and some come landed on his own chest. Definitely a winning shot. “Come on pal, we don’t have all day.” He encouraged Dimitri.

Dimitri bit his bottom lip, as he stroked himself faster. He let out a strangled cry as he came, and—he came hard, his abs contracting under his skin—he came so hard some of it landed in his _hair_. Some of it landed _behind him_.

Dimitri sat on his heels catching his breath. Balthus stared.

“That’s, uh… pretty impressive, Dimitri. Which muscles did you have to train to do _that_?”

Dimitri tucked himself back in his pants. “Well, ah… All my muscles are strong, so I didn’t have to do anything special for such a result…” He’s just jerked off in front of Balthus and _now_ he was blushing?

Balthus chuckled as he fixed his clothes. They both stood up. “Looks like I need to work on my core strength some more, then. Out of curiosity, is that the farthest you’ve ever hit?”

“It’s an embarrassing story, but once when I was younger my crest activated and I, uh, dirtied the ceiling.”

“You’re shitting me, pal,” Balthus laughed. “Your _crest_ went off? I didn’t even know it could happen during that!”

“No, I assure you it’s the truth,” Dimitri shook his head. “Now, we fought to a draw earlier, but I believe I won this match.”

“That you did,” Balthus said. Time to clean up, then. Dimitri left the training hall as Balthus looked for a rag, but he looked forward to fighting Dimitri again. The man was a hell of a sparring partner.


End file.
